The present invention relates to a method of detecting coliform bacteria in water from reflected light.
In many instances it is desirable to be able to detect the presence microorganisms in water, particularly bodies of water that serve as a source for drinking water or that may serve as a site for recreation, such as for swimming boating, water sports and fishing. Many of these organisms in high concentrations can be harmful to the public and to the environment generally.
It is particularly desirable to be able to be able to detect the presence microorganisms in water in a manner that is convenient and provides relatively immediate results so that the public may be warned or other actions taken to avoid or eliminate contamination of the assayed water.
In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following description and through practice of the present invention.